Sailor Scouts
They are Sailor Moon (Serena)'s friends and family. They are made up of Sailor: Mercury (Amy), Mini Moon (Rini), Mars (Raye), Jupiter (Lita), Venus (Mina), (and sometimes) Uranus (Amara), Neptune (Michelle), Pluto (Trista), Saturn (Hotaru) (from Sailor Moon S, and Sailor Stars) and also Tuxedo Mask (Darien), their Moon Cat Guardians, Luna, Artemis, and Diana. Whenever Sailor Moon and Pooh and Pals are in trouble, The Sailor Scouts can always lend a hand. Members Serena (Sailor Moon): Leader of the Sailor Scouts. Attacks: Moon Tiara Magic, Moon Healing Activation, Cosmic Moon Power, Moon Scepter Elimination (Moon Scepter Activation or Moon Princess Elimination), Moon Spiral Heart Attack (Rainbow Moon Heart Attack in Sailor Moon SuperS Episode 3 dubbed by Cloverwayinc.) and Moon Gorgeous Mediation. Transformations: Moon Prism Power, Moon Crystal Power, Moon Cosmic Power, Moon Crisis Power, Moon Cosmic Dream Action (with Rini) (also known as Super Moon Crisis Power in Sailor Moon SuperS The Movie: Black Dream Hole) Rini (Sailor Mini Moon): Co-leader of the Sailor Scouts and Serena and Darien's daughter from the future. Attacks: Pink Sugar Heart Attack and Crystal Twinkle Bell. Transformations: Moon Prism Power and Moon Cosmic Dream Action (with Serena) (also known as Super Moon Crisis Power in Sailor Moon SuperS The Movie: Black Dream Hole). Amy (Sailor Mercury): The smart one of the Sailor Scouts. Attacks: Mercury Bubbles Blast, Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze, Shine Aqua Illusion (Mercury Ice Storm Blast in some episodes of Sailor Moon R) and Mercury Aqua Rhapsody. Transformations: Mercury Power, Mercury Star Power and Mercury Crystal Power. Source of Power: Water from the planet Mercury. Raye (Sailor Mars): The flamy one of the Sailor Scouts. Attacks: Mars Fire Ignite, Mars Firebird Strike, Fireballs Charge, Mars Celestial Fire Surround and Mars Flame Sniper. Transformations: Mars Power, Mars Star Power and Mars Crystal Power. Source of Power: Fire from the planet Mars. Lita (Sailor Jupiter): The tough one of the Sailor Scouts. Attacks: Jupiter Thunder Crash, Jupiter Thunder Dragon, Jupiter Thunderclap Zap (Sparkling Wide Pressure in the Cloverwayinc. dub of Sailor Moon) and Jupiter Oak Evolution. Transformations: Jupiter Power, Jupiter Star Power and Jupiter Crystal Power. Source of Power: Thunder and Lightning from the planet Jupiter. Mina (Sailor Venus): The pretty one of the Sailor Scouts. Attacks: Venus Crescent Beam Smash, Venus Meteor Shower, Venus Love Chain Encircle and Venus Love and Beauty Shock. Transformations: Venus Power, Venus Star Power and Venus Crystal Power. Source of Power: Love and Beauty from the planet Venus. Amara (Sailor Uranus): An outer Sailor Scout. Attacks: Uranus World Shaking and Space Sword Blaster. Transformations: Uranus Planet Power. Source of Power: Earthquakes from the planet Uranus. Michelle (Sailor Neptune): An outer Sailor Scout and Amara's cousin. Attacks: Neptune Deep Submerge and Submarine Reflection. Transformations: Neptune Planet Power. Source of Power: Water from the planet Neptune. Trista (Sailor Pluto): An outer Sailor Scout, the keeper of time and a good friend of Rini's. Attacks: Pluto Deadly Scream. Transformations: Pluto Planet Power. Source of Power: Screams from the planet Pluto. Hotaru (Sailor Saturn): An outer Sailor Scout, a friend of Rini's and formerly Mistress Nine. Source of Power: Destruction from the planet Saturn. She is the only Sailor Scouts who's attacks and transformation was not shown. Darien (Tuxedo Mask): Serena's love interest and Rini's future father. Attacks: Uses Roses. Transformations: Transformations after Serena transforms into Sailor Moon in front of him. Trivia: *The Sailor Scouts will join Barney in future adventures. *Serena, Rini, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru and Darien are also known as Usagi, Chibiusa, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru and Mamoru in the Japanese dub of Sailor Moon. *Every Sailor Scout has a planetary sign on their forehead. Serena and Rini's sign from the Moon is ☽ (upside down in a smile-like position), Amy's sign from Mercury is ☿, Raye's sign from Mars is ♂, Lita's sign from Jupiter is ♃, Mina's sign from Venus is ♀, Amara's sign from Uranus is ♅, Michelle's sign from Neptune is ♆, Trista's sign from Pluto is ♇ and Hotaru's sign from Saturn is ♄. *The Sailor Scouts are also princesses of their own planets. Serena's princess name is Princess Serena back when she lived on her real home the Moon Kingdom with her birth mother Queen Serenity before the Negaverse attacked (even Princess Moon, Princess Serenity and Neo-Queen Serenity in the future when she's married to Darien and Rini's her daughter), Rini's princess name is Princess Rini, Amy's princess name is Princess Amy (or Princess Mercury), Raye's princess name is Princess Raye (or Princess Mars), Lita's princess name is Princess Lita (or Princess Jupiter), Mina's Princess name is Princess Mina (or Princess Venus), Amara's princess name is Princess Amara (or Princess Uranus), Michelle's princess name is Princess Michelle (or Princess Neptune), Trista's princess name is Princess Trista (or Princess Pluto) and Hotaru's princess name is Princess Hotaru (or Princess Saturn). *Lita is Shaggy Rogers' girlfriend. *Darien is also Serena's prince. His prince name is Prince Darien. *The Sailor Scouts will meet Lilo and Stitch in Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Sailor Moon R: The Movie. *Just like Lilo and Ash, Yuna is Serena's pen pal. *With the Sailor Scouts doing fine without her in Sailor Stars, Rini and Diana will join Ash and his friends in a future project. Of course, the Sailor Scouts would be occasional members of the group, too. *Rini becomes Ritchie's girlfriend, and the romance of the two would be almost exactly like Serena and Darien, to the other Scouts' surprise along with Luna and Artemis. Gallery Sailor Moon Crystal Style.jpg|Sailors Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus (Manga and Sailor Moon Crystal Style) Sailor Moon R Crystal Style.jpg|Sailors Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus R forms (Manga and Sailor Moon Crystal style) Super Inner and Outers.jpg|Super Inner and Outer Sailor Scouts Super Crisis Sailor Scouts.jpg|Super Crisis Sailor Scouts Princess Sailor Scouts.jpg|Princess Sailor Scouts Eternal Sailor Scouts.png|Eternal Sailor Scouts The_Inner_Senshi_Under_the_Moon_-_Crystal_-_Yukie_Sako.jpg|Inner Sailor Scouts (Sailor Moon Crystal) tumblr_o1hx3e5OZX1ug37dso1_1280.jpg|The Sailor Scouts (Sailor Moon Crystal) Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Groups Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Sailor Moon's Adventure Team Category:Ash's Adventures Team Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Revived characters Category:PRINCESSES Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anime Category:Anime characters